


Day 14 - Everything (Michael Buble)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Family, Flashmobs, Future Fic, M/M, Party, Surprises, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary. Their friends and family think that calls for a time to celebrate one thing: love.</p><p>Written for Day 14 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Everything" by Michael Buble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Everything (Michael Buble)

**Author's Note:**

> The final fic of the Valentines Challenge! (It's been a blast).  
> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/139339838433/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-14-everything).

They couldn’t quite believe they were here. And yet, nothing had ever felt surer than this.

Kurt and Blaine were celebrating their thirty year wedding anniversary.

They had booked a lavish party at a top New York hotel with a good handful of colleagues, friends and family invited to celebrate one thing: love.

It may have taken some time for them to reach this point, but to question either of the husbands about this would only be met with a reply of how it only felt like they got married yesterday.

For the years of ups and downs and highs and lows in their relationship, marriage instantly seemed to be the thing which made the couple more stable, more patient, and more likely to last for another thirty years again.

As Kurt and Blaine sat at the large table front and centre, trading sips of each other’s drinks and commenting on the DJ’s playlist, their daughter Eliza came over, pulling her boyfriend along behind her.

“Hi guys,” she said cheerily as she pulled up a seat next to them, practically pushing her partner John into another chair, “are you enjoying the party?”

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other and instantly started talking rapidly about the finer details of their carefully pre-planned shindig.

“Well, the cake was almost a disaster-“

“-And the chef forgot Grandma is allergic to shellfish.”

“Elliott’s flight was delayed so he couldn’t get here-“

“That cheesecake Tina brought with her was so good though.”

Trying to get a word in edgeways, Eliza finally held up her hands in surrender. “I should know by now not to talk about party planning with _my_ dads.”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

“Sorry.”

“I know we can be a bit intense.”

She smiled back at them as John piped up, “Whilst I appreciate high standards, you guys have nothing to worry about. The party’s amazing. And it’s so wonderful that almost all your most beloved people could make it.”

Eliza smirked at him and took his hand again.

“Yeah, we’re pretty lucky,” Blaine said, moving closer in to Kurt and resting his head on his shoulder as Kurt brought his arm around his husband.

-

It was half an hour later when Kurt and Blaine’s party seemed to take a turn. For weeks, they had planned every minute of this day down to a T. They knew what happened when and for how long and with how many people in attendance.

The turn it took, however, was not a bad turn. Not in the slightest.

After talking to their daughter and her boyfriend for so long, neither of them noticed when Mercedes moved over to the DJ and gave John “the signal”.

He nodded back at her and, to pass on the message, he lightly squeezed his girlfriend’s hand. Her eyes went slightly wider as Kurt and Blaine continued regaling some memories of their wedding day with their daughter.

“That sounds amazing, Dad,” she said, cutting Blaine off as he was halfway through a story about how Artie had sliced his hand on a broken glass that day. His look of confusion at her response told her she had almost given up the secret.

“Errr look, guys. John and I have to go help clear away some of the food so we should probably just… ermmm…” she looked like a deer caught in headlights until John stepped in.

“I, err, I went to college with one of the guys doing your catering so I said I’d go talk to him about now and introduce him to Eliza. So, yeah, we’ll leave you to it. Just… just stay right here and we’ll be back.”

In an instant, the pair clasped hands and seemed to disappear before Kurt and Blaine’s very eyes.

“That was…”

“Weird?”

“Yeah.”

“But... oh,” Kurt said, face lighting up. “Looks like Eliza’s left the rest of her cheesecake. What a shame it would be if I…” he looked at Blaine cheekily as he scooped his fork into the creamy dessert and shoved an enormous piece in his mouth.

“Kurt! Stealing food from your own daughter? How dare you?” Blaine was laughing now though, as Kurt took another forkful and lifted it to his husband’s lips, both now trying to communicate through the obstacle of a full mouth.

Just as they were about to dig in again, nearly all the lights went out.

Blaine was so shocked he inhaled the cheesecake and had to cough a few times to swallow it.

Almost instantly, the DJ’s voice came booming through the speakers.

“Llllllaaaaaaadies and gentlemen, we are here for a very special reason tonight. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have spent more than thirty years together. And in that time they’ve had a lot of love to share. So without further ado, let’s celebrate that love.”

Kurt and Blaine’s mouths both fell into comically perfect ‘O’s as they looked to each other and back again.

Coloured lights now seemed to light up the dancefloor area in the centre of all the tables, leaving the rest of the room still in darkness. Then the song started to play.

Almost instantaneously, they both gasped in delight as their daughter and John made their way to the centre of the floor from opposite sides and began miming along to the words of Michael Buble.

**_You’re a falling star, you’re the get away car.  
You’re the line in the sand when I go too far._ **

John and Eliza danced together and he grabbed her by the waist to dip her as she giggled through the next lines.

**_You’re the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you’re the perfect thing to say._ **

John and Eliza then moved off the floor, only to be replaced by two new people.

Rachel and Jesse pirouetted from each side to meet in the middle as they fell into a perfectly choreographed routine whilst miming.

**_And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute._ **   
**_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._ **   
**_Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true._ **   
**_‘cause you can see it when I look at you._ **

As the pair (reluctantly) left the floor, they were replaced by Santana and Brittany, shimmying together, only to both produce string ribbons which they skipped about with, still miming the words and dancing to their own beat.

One after the other, couples from all their friends and family made their way onto the floor to mime: Artie and Tina, Nick and Jeff, Kitty and her husband Rich. Each pair took it in turns until all their loved ones had done their part.

Then at the final section of the song, Kurt and Blaine both gasped even louder, hands finding each other as tears welled in their eyes.

Hobbling onto the floor, Burt was supported on either side by Carole and Pam as the three of them closed out the last moments of the song, kicking their legs and waving jazz hands as they laughed together. With the final “la la la”s to end the song, everyone from either side of the dancefloor seemed to come back together, arms around each other as they swayed and sang for Kurt and Blaine.

The final notes rang out and everyone, including those who weren’t a part of the number, cheered a bellowing cry of “HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” with applause and whoops all around.

Kurt and Blaine were speechless, out of their chairs in seconds, hands still held and tears freely streaming as they made their way around the table to hug their guests.

Without saying a word, the husbands each gave each other a look that said one thing:

_“How can we top this at our fiftieth anniversary?”_


End file.
